left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Riders
The Midnight Riders are a hard rock band in the Left 4 Dead universe. They are famous for their pyrotechnic light shows performed during their live performances. Though never encountered directly several posters advertise them. They were scheduled to play at Whispering Oaks but their performance was canceled because of the infection. A jukebox in a cafe has their songs One Bad Man and Midnight Ride. Alternate versions of these are played when Tanks attack: One Bad Tank and Midnight Tank. It is hinted they escaped from the horde, even after refusing to stop their tour after the Green Flu came over. Graffiti in the final safe room of the Dark Carnival stage mentions that the Midnight Riders were evacuated out by helicopter ahead of the general population. Their songs can be found in The Parish's, and Swamp Fever's jukebox. Members Positions Ox: Drums Smitty: Rhythmic Guitar and Vocals Jake: Bass and Keyboards Dusty: Lead Guitar Discography According to their website, Midnight Riders have released over 23 albums. Only three albums and a single have been revealed so far. Singles # All I want for Christmas (is to kick your ass) (1998) We’re Coming For You, Love Supply (April 1985) Born Yesterday (1989) :Midnight Ride :This Man Loves You High Heels and Brushed Steel (2009) Disc One # Midnight Ride # One Bad Man # 3 AM (The Whiskey Song) # Chopper on the Road # On My Way to Houston # Stick It In Your Craw # All Tapped Out # Beer Batterin' # Whiskey On Bourbon Street # Porkbelly Blues # Your Face (In My Fist) # Ain't Got Nuthin' # Yankin' My Chain # Give Her Some Gas (previously unreleased) # Payday Blues (previously unreleased) Disc Two # She Don't Care # Just Knifed Some Guy # Drinkin' And Drivin' You Crazy # Save Me Some Sugar (This Won't Take Long) # You Got Me In Stitches # Gunnin' For Galveston # Texas Hustler # Sunup Shakedown # Unmarked Envelope (Stuffed With Cash) # Longnecks and Short Shorts # Get Your Friends (I'll Take Y'all On) # Cinderblock Blues # Glug Glug Thump Thump # Sleeping in the Yard (previously unreleased) # Up on Blocks (previously unreleased) Fairgrounds Tour sep1. Harvest, Texas sep2. Black Mountain, Texas sep1. Fort Worth, Texas sep11. Rutherford, Oklahoma sep17. Waynesboro, Oklahoma sep18. Florence, Arkansas sep21. Leesburg, Arkansas sep27. Shreveport, Louisiana oct3. Baton Rouge, Louisiana oct7. Cornelia, Georgia oct8. Griffin, Georgia oct11. Rock Hill, South Carolina oct15. Gulfport, Mississippi oct18. Slocomb, Mississippi oct31. Cleveland, Ohio Notes * It is possible that the Midnight Riders will appear as future DLC, as there are four of them and Valve goes into great detail with many aspects of them. * The beta version of Francis looks like one of the members of the MRs. Possibly he could have been in a tribute band. * The name Midnight Riders may have been inspired by the song "Midnight Rider", a Southern rock hit by The Allman Brothers Band. Lead guitarist Dusty may be a nod to Dusty Hill, bassist/vocalist of ZZ Top with a similar long beard and sunglasses look, or possibly to pro wrestler Dusty Rhodes, who formerly went by the ring-name "The Midnight Rider", the main singer bears a strong resemblance to Lemmy from Motorhead, he also has a similar gravely voice. * Of humorous note is the graffiti concerning them - at first, tributes and mourning is made for the Riders, until someone writes that they escaped in a helicopter. The following comments declare that they are a mediocre band and have not made anything of noteworthy interest, reminiscent of Metallica's fan base. * Dusty, the lead guitarist of the Midnight Riders, somewhat resembles Kerry King, who is also the guitarist of the thrash metal band Slayer. Also, Smitty, the rhythm guitarist, resembles Jeff Hanneman, the rhythm guitarist of Slayer, and Jake, the bassist, resembles Tom Araya, the bassist of Slayer, however, one difference between Jake and Araya is that Araya also does the vocals, while Jake doesn't, instead taking the position of keyboardist alongside his position of being the bassist. * On the No Salvation Fairgrounds Tour T-shirt, Gulfport is incorrectly spelled as "Gulf Port." * The song "Longnecks and Short Shorts" is a possible reference to The Spitter. See Also * Soundtrack * Official Midnight Riders website * Midnight Riders on Youtube Category:The Survivors